Sunshine
by Noctis Empress
Summary: Even when everything can seem so peaceful and so safe, accidents can still happen. Something Brendan's swampert is about to learn the hard way.


**Authors note: As my first pokemon fanfic written entirely from the pokemon's point of view I hope I didn't do too bad. I will mark this as complete for now as I'm not fully sure if I will ever continue it as my plate is pretty full already. I kinda look at this as a practise run while I try to keep up the motivation for my other f** **ics.**

* * *

The sun had somehow always seemed too strong Brendan's swampert thought there he lazed around under a tall tree, diligently observing the other members of his trainer's team playing and otherwise enjoying themselves in the warm rays. Well save for the gardevoir named Mithdrandir who currently stood resting against the very same tree he was resting beneath and Chtulhu, the only female on their team and being a tentacruel Brendan had thought it wise to keep her in her ball, for obvious reasons.

While thinking about said trainer, the water type's eyes drifted over to the energetic brown haired boy and when they found him, he smiled. A migthyena currently ran exuberant around him, glee literally radiating from his crimson eyes as he had his attention glued to the frisbee currently held in Brendan's hand. That would be Kaito, the first pokemon Brendan caught by himself. The dark type had been known to be quite brash at the start, but with time and patience he had grown into a fine canine. Another pokemon too had joined them in their game, a plusle and it was only due to his very active personality he had gotten his name, Sparky. The final member of their team merely just kept watch over the sea, silently perched on a protruding rock at the edge of the cliff they all had decided to take a small break on. It was a skarmory and not just any skarmory. Instead of donning the silvery metallic coat which was known of the species, he instead was covered entirely in a dark sheen of chrome. His wings was perhaps the most distinguishing feature as instead of being the familiar crimson underneath they were instead painted in a brilliant shade of emerald green. All trainers Brendan had met so far on his journey had all admired this rare bird, and especially so Steven. Maybe not so surprising since the rock collector was a known expert when it came to steel and rock types, even more so because he had a skarmory of his own.

This skarmory, just like all other members on Brendan's team, too had gotten a nickname. Kamikaze, God of the Wind was his name, nicknamed so due to his great skill with using brave bird without hesitations in battles. Brendan always had a knack for nicknaming his pokemon, and fitting ones at that, and his starter didn't want it any different, because he too like the others, had gotten a name. He closed his eyes as he affectionately summoned the memory of their first meeting, the name Brendan had decided to call him...

Kaiju, Kaiju was his name. While maybe not so fitting when he was just a wee little mudkip it sure fitted him now, especially when he considered his mega evolved form.

"Daydreaming again?" With a lazy eye he looked in the direction of the one who had spoken, Mithdrandir. He met the psychic type's knowing gaze evenly.

"And what if I am? It's not like it's bad to daydream but for your information I was just thinking about how lucky we are to have such a good trainer like Brendan."

"You don't say...though, I already know." The graceful pokemon in white said in agreement, his thoughtful gaze drifting up towards the blue clear sky, "to think, we're headed to Lilycove already. Feels like it was just yesterday I met you, Brendan and Kaito as a little ralts. It's...strange. How time can move so quickly, and yet at other times, still feel so painfully slow."

"But it's time well spent regardless, isn't it?" Kaiju didn't even need to think much about what his friend had just said, though he understood his friend's concerns. They were up against Team Aqua after all and as a psychic type capable to predict the immediate future it wasn't out of of question for Mithdrandir to voice his concerns out loud. He had always been a timid one, and although evolution had helped him grow some backbone, his newfound abilities as a Gardevoir didn't exactly help matters much, especially

since he had just recently fully evolved, everything during the intense battle against the flying type gym leader Winona. Mithdrandir had been the sole victorious pokemon in that battle.

Kaiju waited until he was sure he had the knight like pokemon's attention on him before he spoke further and true enough when those mildly surprised crimson eyes met his, Kaiju couldn't help but feel his lips pull up into a hearty grin. He knew his friend just as well as he had predicted, "Don't worry. As long as Brendan has us by his side nothing will happen to him. Team Aqua or not, I will support him all the way and if they dare lay as much as a finger on him I swear I will blast them so hard with my hydro pump they wont stand to ever be around water again." Before he knew it he had already risen to his hindlegs, posing with his fists pounding hard into each other as he made his statement, voice filled with such conviction he made the gardevoir look away.

"And as usual your perception astounds me. All I stated was how fast time seems to be moving and yet you could sense my underlying concerns," Kaiju watched his team mate as the gardevoir turned to look back at him, "sometimes I wonder if you are psychic or something. Sure you're part ground type?"

"Mithdrandir," Kaiju said, jest in his voice as he lowered his forelimbs back to the ground, "I've known you since you were a little ralts. Of course I would know how to read you. Everyone in our motley crew does." Kaiju didn't miss the small twitch of Mithdrandir's lips as he looked shyly down, hand going up to cover his mouth, a habitual gesture he did whenever he got embarrassed or were proven wrong. Not even evolution could rid him of it Kaiju mused as he offered the psychic type a heartfelt smile.

"I suppose you're right. How shortsighted of me. And I suppose you're right with what you said about Brendan as well," The psychic type paused as he brought his eyes back to the water type and with it Kaiju paid full attention, previously having found himself being distracted as the little electric rodent took a leap to catch the frisbee Brendan just threw, "I don't regret a single day I've spent with him, with everyone for that matter and to be honest," Mithdrandir closed his eyes this time, as if struggling to find words. Kaiju remained silent, knowing what his friend was going to say, "I feel the same way. About protecting him I mean. Life...just wouldn't be the same without-" With a gasp his eyes shoot open, crimson eyes frantic and for a fleeting moment Kaiju didn't know what was wrong with his friend until he heard a startled yell coming from somewhere behind him. At an instant a cold chill enveloped his entire frame and he whirled around faster than what people thought was possible of the species, his eyes wide as only one word echoed through his mind. The yell, it had sounded eerily familiar.

" _Brendan!"_

For a fragment of a second he could glimpse Brendan clearly, his trainer, his horrified expression as he slipped over the cliff's steep edge, disbelief etched into his face, the fear and in the next instant it was over. No Brendan, just his piercing yell as he plummeted towards rough waves and unforgiving rocks. Kaiju didn't even notice Kamikaze as the steel bird dove after him. Not was it important either as without him even noticing he had somehow managed to scramble his heavy blue body over to the edge and was now looking down along with all of the other pokemon except from Mithdrandir, who still stood there paralysed by the tree, his eyes still wide, as if in shock.

Kaiju didn't know what hit him when Brendan went crashing into the water, the steel bird just a few seconds too late to catch him. He even sunk his talons into the salty waves in a desperate attempt to grab him despite him hating water. It was then Kaiju's instincts took over. One moment he was standing along with the others, panicked. In the next he could already feel air rush past his great fins, then to be replaced by the cold crashing embrace of the ever turbulent sea.

" _Brendan, please, tell me you're all right. You can't-not when we have gotten this far together!"_

He looked around in all directions, his amber eyes perfectly adapted to see clearly under water. With the aid of his huge fins and strong physique he had no trouble to manoeuvre in the rough water. The element was his forte after all, and yet he could see no sign of the lively boy. Not his brown hair, red shirt. Not even his characteristic white hat!

" _No, don't tell me he-"_ A familiar tightness started to form in Kaiju's chest, his heartbeat painfully quickening its pace and in an effort to subdue it he started to look about himself more desperately but still, no Brendan in sight. It hurt. Arceus, it hurt. A prickle he knew didn't come from the salt water he was currently submerged in stung his eyes and he squeezed them shut, refusing to accept the possibility. He couldn't, wouldn't. Brendan he, he was his trainer, his caretaker and more than anything, his friend.

"... _Why?"_

The question bubbled forth from his conscious in tandem with a tremble, a trembling that only intensified as the great water type curled into himself, the strong waves pushing against him forgotten.

" _Why? I'm a water type and yet I, yet I can't save my best friend from drowning."_ He tried to swallow past the painful lump he first now got aware of in his throat. He doubted that even if he was above water he wouldn't be able to breathe at this moment. Bubbles burst from his lips as he gave what could only be classified as a sob for his species. Damn it hurt and it should. He had failed him, his best friend. He had failed him!

When the need for air became too great he opened his eyes, fully intending to head to the surface but what caught his eyes had him freeze up on the spot before he with hurried large strokes effortlessly dove deeper. There just three meters bellow him, partly hidden behind a protruding rock was Brendan, drifting along with the currents, his brown hair fanning out in movement with the water in all directions. He wasn't moving.

Feeling like an idiot but with renewed hope flaring through him like wild fire, Kaiju quickly scooped him up with one of his forelimbs and immediately shot to the surface. There was still time. Nothing else occurred to him in that moment or even as he broke through the water's surface. Inhaling a huge gulp of much needed oxygen he didn't hesitate with bringing Brendan's head over the water as well, hoping that he would do the same. He didn't.

"Bre-Brendan?" His eyes on his trainer he gently nudged his prone form there he kept him afloat in front of him, but the boy didn't wake. No matter what the swampert did his eyes still stayed stubbornly closed, his limbs floating limply by his sides and worse the water type couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not, but as far as he was aware no breaths seemed to be inhaled through Brendan's slightly parted lips. None seemed to be escaping him either.

"Kaiju!" Startled the mud fish pokemon looked up towards the sky. The voice had sounded familiar and true enough dark chrome and gleaming emerald wings soon appeared in his vision. With practised ease Kamikaze came diving down to a halt towards them, his movements swift before he stilled, keeping himself hovering in the air, "Finally you emerged. You really had us starting to worry but then I knew-" The steel type stopped mid sentence once his keen eyes took notice of their trainer and without hesitation took to the skies again, though not without giving away a quick instruction. Ever keen, the steel bird already knew what they had to do.

"There's a beach just a little to your right. I'll tell the others. Hurry!"

"Wait! Wouldn't it be better if you take him?" Kaiju found himself yelling after his airborne friend, knowing that the bird could move way faster through the air than he himself could through water, especially with these waves lapping at him. However he got no answer. Either his friend hadn't heard him, or he choose to ignore him since they didn't have much time. Time yes. He had to move!

By allowing Brendan to lay on his chest, face up, Kaiju started to swim rapidly on his back towards the designated beach. In order to ensure that his trainer wouldn't outright just slip off him he secured him by pressing him firmly to his chest with an arm. He made sure his grip wasn't too tight, in case his trainer had been injured during his fall which he most likely was, Kaiju corrected. There had been pointed rocks hidden just beneath the surface where he had fell and he had even found him drifting around one. Kaiju squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to erase the image from his mind. The injury wouldn't be too serious if he had indeed hit them would he? After all he was sure he hadn't detected any blood in the water...

His swift struggle through the water ended rapidly when he felt his fins brush against soft sand and in a swift movement he righted himself, his feet hitting solid ground as he took in his surroundings. He realized that he already was at the beach, Brendan still held tightly against the water type's body, his head now hanging limply forward as Kaiju hurried towards dry ground. He didn't stop until he reached them, soft warm sand all around them and it was first then he lowered his trainer down on said sand, his head and upper torso still being supported by the water type. He had barely had time to catch his breath before he could glimpse the others approaching, kamikaze being the closest due to him being able to fly and right then kaiju wanted nothing but for them to hurry a little faster. Brendan still showed no signs of life and Kaiju didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Everything came to a skidding halt, then to a moment rife with tension as not only the steel bird arrived at his side but also Mithrandir, shortly followed by Kaito the little plusle riding the canine's back.

"I-I did what I could. Please, tell me we can still do something." Kaiju hated the pleading edge to his voice as he spoke but he couldn't help it. Not when his trainer was like this. It didn't help matters either when Mithdrandir stayed eerily quiet as he with the help of his psychic powers and touch examined the brunet and the grave expression in the gardevoir's eyes alone was enough to make his stomach twist but he reigned the panic in before it could consume him completely. He had great faith in his friend. After all this wasn't the first time Mithdrandir had offered his aid to their trainer, though at that time he had been a kirlia and had merely healed a few cuts with his Heal Pulse. The situation now as Kaiju understood it, was vastly different.

"Lay him down. Now!" The abrupt urgency in the gardevoir's voice had Kaiju snapping to attention and obeying immediately, doing exactly what he had been ordered to do. Not a second afterwards the psychic type was already upon Brendan, employing his psychic powers, "He has some water lodged in his throat and lungs," he hastily explained, not once losing his focus, "but I think I can get it out if I apply enough force."

Kaiju just nodded. It was all he could do and he swiftly brought his eyes back to the unconscious trainer laying prone in front of him. He could clearly see his chest move from Mithdrandir's efforts to revive him but still the boy didn't respond.

" _Please,"_ he begged within his mind, his eyes staring intently, hopefully at Brendan's face, " _please tell me it isn't too late..."_

Just then a twitch ran through Brendan's body, quick and abrupt and then he coughed, or more like he choked on the contents still trapped within him. Mithrandir didn't hesitate with turning him over to his side, towards Kaiju, where water immediately started to flow over his lips. Kaiju could only watch as the boy let out a moan, the sound being both small and pitiful before he fell back into another coughing fit and this time it seemed to be causing him great pain as he writhed and clutched his hands to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Kaiju's protective instinct took over as he both reached out towards Brendan, hoping to offer comfort no matter how small, and to Mithdrandir for answers. So did the other team members he noted, though his eyes stayed firmly on the gardevoir, fear mixed with concern radiating from them.

"I-I'm not sure but it appears a few of his ribs on his right side are broken. I didn't do it." the psychic type added quickly, hoping to assure them he would never do something like that to their trainer. Not that he needed to. No accusing eyes were on the gardevoir today, and with it Mithdrandir visibly relaxed, "but that doesn't mean I can't soothe his pain with heal Pulse." With that said he quickly put his hands over the area where Brendan was currently clutching himself. A bright pink energy soon started to swirl around them, slowly but steadily forming an orb and once complete Mithrandir let it stream into their trainer's body. At first Brendan continued to squirm, but as the healing wave pulsed through him Kaiju to his relief could see its effects start to take hold. With a sigh Brendan started to relax, his body sinking back into the sand as his expression grew more calm. What Kaiju didn't expect however was him opening his eyes, and although they were a little unfocused at first, those blue expressive eyes focused on him and Kaiju could feel his own heart warm up at the sight. Just mere moments ago he had feared he would never be able to see those eyes again.

"Brendan?" he said warmly, knowing the boy wouldn't understand him, but he did it anyway. Tears building in his amber eyes he gently reached out for his trainer, his hand coming at rest on his shoulder.

"Ka-Kaiju...guys. I'm sorry I...made you all worry..." Brendan finally managed to ground out, his voice hoarse after his ordeal and to Kaiju's growing concern, getting weaker. While he spoke Brendan never really took his eyes off his starter but the struggle to remain awake soon became too strong and before Kaiju was able to say or do anything, Brendan's eyes were already drifting shut.

"Brendan!" he found himself calling, his voice filled with fear as he shook him a little from where he was still holding his shoulder. However, his action got disrupted when Mithdrandir took hold of his hand, slowly shaking his head.

"Mithdrandir! Why did you-"

"He'll be fine, Kaiju. Relax, breathe..." the calmness in the psychic type's voice had Kaiju stop his frenzy, his attention now fully on his friend. It felt like the psychic type could read his mind, "believe me. I know how you feel, but he will be fine, so calm yourself okay? He probably just need to rest." A small relieved smile passed over the gardevoir's lips at his cooperation and with a nod Kaiju gave him the sign that he was okay. He-he had let his instincts take over which he had to admit in this situation wasn't exactly helpful.

The elegant motion of the gardevoir getting back up into an upright position drew Kaiju's attention back to his friend and he watched him just in time as the graceful pokemon turned to face the rest of their team members still gathered about, his attention slowly sweeping over them. At that moment his expression turned serious. "I managed to rid his lungs of the water and mend his ribs together somewhat but he still needs to be looked over by a doctor. A human doctor." At his words the psychic type looked down at one of his hands, lightly flexing his three dainty fingers before curling them into a tight fist. "I...I sensed the impending danger and yet I found myself unable to do anything. I-I was like frozen."

"Can't say I'm much better either," Kamikaze then piped up, his proud head hanging low, "all I managed to do was to grab his hat because I was too inattentive to my surroundings." At the mention of the hat the steel bird held it up there he still held it in his talons, just as soggy and soaked through as its owner. Kaiju was about to say something when he got interrupted by a third pokemon. The little plusle, Sparky also wanted to have a word. With a guilt ridden look that pierced Kaiju through to his core, he peeked over the dark mane adorning Kaito's neck, his red ears hanging.

"It's my fault," his voice was tiny, trembling even but still he continued, beady eyes looking steadfastly down into Kaito's mane. "if I hand't thrown that frisbee so hard Brendan wouldn't have stepped so close to the edge and lost his footing. I'm so sorry!" With that said the electric rodent ducked back into the dark type's mane again, and although Kaito didn't say anything Kaiju could tell from just his expression alone that he felt just as sorry. For a few agonizing moments Kaiju was left speechless. Here everyone were blaming themselves and even he himself couldn't really claim he had done anything different. With shame he recalled the horrendous moments in the water when he thought he had lost Brendan. His eyes narrowed. He had blamed himself too hadn't he? Yet when he put his attention back on his trainer, laying unconscious and still soaked at his feet he couldn't help but think that it wasn't important. What had happened had happened and their trainer was still alive wasn't he? Safe although not completely back to himself yet. With those thoughts in mind he hastily started to look for Brendan's bag, knowing there was a blanket hidden in there somewhere but when he couldn't locate it he was quick to ask the other pokemon for directions. Apparently, it had been left behind on the cliff they had all been resting upon. Kamikaze was quick to offer to go collect it and with that he was off, his emerald feathers gleaming in the sun. The sun...Kaiju should probably try to protect his trainer from it.

The other pokemon gathering closer except from Mithdrandir, Kaiju gently pulled Brendan back into his arms, hoping his water and heat resistant body would keep his trainer both warm and shaded from the sun. The boy didn't respond as he held him closer and to reassure himself that he was still breathing fine Kaiju carefully held his free hand over Brendan's mouth feeling for breath. His worry had been unwarranted though. As small warm puffs for each exhale hit his blue skin Kaiju breathed out in relief, closing his eyes. However upon opening them he noticed that the plusle and mightyena still both regarded him and their trainer with anxiety while Mithrandir still seemed to be berating himself, his gaze downcast to the sand at his feet. Okay, being anxious was one thing, but self wallowing? Kaiju decided he had had enough.

"What is done, is done," he stated simply. Though his voice was calm it still carried some firmness to it, a firmness they all but failed to notice as their eyes all fell on him, watching him attentively. Kaiju took it as his incentive to continue, "Brendan is still alive and that's all that counts right? Blaming ourselves won't help one bit and you know this. When you think about it we all contributed a little in saving him. I managed to find him and fish him out of the water, while Kamikaze told me where to take him, and the most important thing of them all, Mithdrandir," upon hearing his name the psychic type met his gaze and Kaiju held it, "you forced the water out of his lungs and mended his ribs so he could breathe freely again. None of us could have done it so please give yourself more credit. You- no, everyone of us," he corrected, "deserves it."

"Deserve it? I hardly did I thing. Same for Sparky here so stop trying to shove your encouragement over on us." Kaito was the one to speak up this time, which surprised Kaiju. Throughout this whole ordeal the canine had stayed strangely quiet.

"You do know Kaiju just said that to raise our spirits don't you? Besides you can help now. Kamikaze is returning." With that said Mithdrandir turned towards said steel bird as he quickly swooped down for a smooth landing, Brendan's green bag held safely in its talons along with his still soaked hat. As soon as he landed he immediately sought out the blanket, Kaito being especially into collecting it and carrying it over to his trainer. With the help from the plusle who also seemed to have been inspired by Mithdrandir's words was quick in bringing it over to Kaiju whence the water type wrapped it tightly around his charge.

"Lilycove isn't too far from here is it?. Think you can teleport us there?" He looked hopefully at the gardevoir, knowing full well that it would be risky in attempting it as none of them had been there before, but still he asked, if just for Brendan's sake.

"...I'm sorry to disappoint, but sadly...I can't. My psychic abilities only stretches so far and if not teleporting just myself to a place I've never seen or visited is risky enough, what do you think teleporting a whole group would be like? No, our best bet is to go back to Foretree. There's a gym leader there and the people seem reliable, and no flying is still too risky as long as Brendan remains unconscious Kamikaze. I know you mean well, but it's simply just too dangerous."

The look of surprise, then dejection were clear on the skarmory's face when he not only hadn't even started speaking yet, but also had his suggestion shot down in the blink of an eye. Still Kaiju could tell that he understood. He knew him that well by now. The steel bird was just too proud to admit it.

"Then is it settled. Everyone, gather around me when you're ready and we'll be off." Kaiju didn't miss the tiny smirk in the corner of Mithdrandir's lips as he closed his eyes in order to better focus his telekinetic powers, "hope you are used to this by now." At his words everyone stepped closer to the elegant guardian like pokemon, knowing just what was to come. Kaiju could still remember the first time he had teleported. Instinctively he tightened his grip around his trainer which admittedly he also did whenever he teleported when he was a just small mudkip, though at that time he had been the one being held his trainer's arms and he had been awake. Still at the current moment he couldn't be sure he was merely comforting himself or trying to comfort his trainer. On the other hand Brendan had handled teleporting relatively fine so...

He closed his eyes when he felt the familiar whirling psychic energies envelope him again, holding on to Brendan like if he was an anchor when he felt himself growing lighter, a sensation he still found unnerving no matter how many times he got subjected to it. Then the tingling started, followed by a blur of colour as the very fragments of time and space itself itself spun and whirled themselves around them, the colours meshing into each other like abstract blobs of paint. If it wasn't for the weightlessness and the the whirling and spinning Kaiju would have actually enjoyed it, but as it was he kept his eyes firmly shut, until everything suddenly rightened again, as if nothing had happened.

And it was because of that reason he wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes to forest sounds, lush green trees surrounding them on all sides.

* * *

 **Author's note: The pokemon used in Brendan's team are the actual pokemon I used on my first run in Alpha Sapphire, gender's, names and all. Yes even the shiny skarmory. He's got the hidden ability too, weak** **armour. The first shiny I ever got on any first run in any pokemon game.**


End file.
